docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusty Bear/Transcript
Theme song :Stuffy: Hee-haw! Here I come, Lambie. Uh! Uh! Uh! Hngh! Daah! Huh! Hah! :Lambie: I'm waiting. :Doc: Come on, Stuffy. Stop showing off and save her from the train. :Stuffy: OK, OK. Here I come. :whinnies :Stuffy: Whoa! Whoa, horsey! :Lambie: I can't look. :Doc: Lambie, Stuffy, hold on. :Stuffy: I'm holding on. Ay ay ay ay ay! :Lambie: Me, too! Stuffy, don't you know how to ride this thing? :Stuffy: Not when it's moving. :Stuffy and Lambie: Aah! Waah! :Doc: Are you OK? :Stuffy: Ha! Takes more than a pony ride to scare a big, brave dragon like me. Hmm, what is this? Aah! A bear! :goes off :Teddy B.: Hi. :Lambie: Hi. :Stuffy: Oh, hi. I was just giving Lambie here a cuddle. She got scared when she saw you, but not me. I'm Stuffy. :Teddy B.: Hi, Stuffy. My name is-- :Doc: Teddy B.? :Teddy B.: Doc? :Doc: I haven't seen you in so long. :Teddy B.: I know. I haven't seen anyone in so long. :Stuffy: You know him? :Doc: Of course. He's Donny's favorite toy. :Teddy B.: Oh, yeah. Donny used to take me everywhere-- Ah, To Grandma's, to preschool, to the beach. He even slept with me every night. :Lambie: So why aren't you with Donny now? :Teddy B.: I don't know. I was his number-one lovey, and then all of a sudden, he just put me in that closet. And I've been there ever since. :Lambie: Oh, you need a cuddle. :Stuffy: A double cuddle. :Doc: A triple cuddle. :Teddy B.: You have no idea how hard it is for a teddy bear to live without cuddles. I mean, look at me. Feel me. I was born to hug. :Doc: Teddy, I bet Donny doesn't even know you're here. He's going to be so happy to see you. :Teddy B.: Oh, you think? Ooh, I can't wait to play with him again. This is the best day ever. :Donny: Vroom! Vroom! :Teddy B.: I know that voice. I can't believe I'm about to get my Donny back. Thanks, Doc. :Doc: You guys wait out here. :knock, knock, knock, knock :Donny: Come in. :Lambie: Oh, this is gonna be good. :Doc: Donny, I found something that's gonna make you really happy. :Donny: What is it? Teddy B.! Wow. I missed you so much, Teddy. :Stuffy: Sniffles Tears of joy. :Donny: Ah-choo! Ah-choo! :whinnies :Stuffy: Oh! Whoa, horsey! :Donny: Ah-choo! :Doc: Donny, are you OK? :Donny: I forgot. This is why I can't-- Ah-choo! I love Teddy B., but--Ah-choo!--I can't play with him. Ah-choo! You got to take him. :Doc: Teddy, I'm so sorry. :Teddy B.: It's OK. I guess I'm just not Donny's toy anymore. :Stuffy and Lambie: Oh... :Doc: No, Teddy. There has to be something I can do. When Donny held you, he started to sneeze. :Teddy B: You know, that's exactly what he did before he stopped playing with me the last time, too. :Doc: So something about you makes Donny sneeze. Let's give you a checkup and see if we can figure out why. :Doc: Mom, I'm going outside to play. :Dr. McStuffins: OK, Doc. :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Doc: Hey, everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Teddy B. :Hallie: Hello, Teddy B. :Chilly: Hi, Ted. :Teddy B.: Wow, hi, everybody. :Doc: Teddy B. used to play with Donny all the time. :Stuffy: But Donny put Teddy away. :Lambie: Never to be played with again. :Chilly: Oh... :gasps :Chilly: That's the coldest thing I've ever heard. :Hallie: Come here, sugar. You need a hippo hug. :Chilly: Psst, Doc, I want to give Teddy B. a hug, but I'm afraid I'll freeze him. :Doc: Chilly, you're not really made of snow, remember? :Chilly: Oh, yeah. Well then, hugs! :Squeaking :Teddy B.: Ah, thanks. I miss Donny. :Doc: Donny misses you, too. I know it. I'm not giving up. Let's start with a checkup. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: OK, Teddy. I'm almost done. I just need to tap your knee. :Squeak :coughs :Doc: Wow, look at all that dust. :Lambie: Coughs That is some dusty... Coughs Dusty dust. :Doc: I have a diagnosis. Teddy B. has a bad case of the Dusty-Musties. :Teddy B.: The Dusty-Musties? What's that mean? :Doc: It means that you're ful of dust, and that's what's making Donny sneeze. Donny has allergies. :Chilly: Huh? :Stuffy: Aller-what? :Chilly: What's that? :Lambie: Allergies? :Doc: When some people get allergies, they can't be around stuff that makes them sneeze or itch or feel bad, like dogs or cats or grass, because when people with allergies start to sneeze, they can't stop, and I remember my mom saying Donny was... :Doc and Teddy B: Really allergic to dust. :Teddy B.: I remember that, too. Donny was cuddling with me. Oh, those were the days, oh, but, Doc, if the dust on me makes Donny sneeze, then he's right. I can't be his favorite toy anymore. :Doc: Teddy, all we have to cure you is get rid of the dust by using the washing machine. B. gasps :Doc: It'll wash you with soap and water then spin you round and round. :Stuffy: Nngh! Ow! The washing machine starts spinning like this, mmm... And then you go zag ga ga ga ga ga like this. Next thing you know, you're clean. :Teddy B.: Will you come with me? :Doc: Oh, yeah. Of course I will. :Lambie: I'm coming, too. :Stuffy: Me, too. :Teddy B.: All right. If it means I can be with Donny, let's do it. Ooh, I can't wait to hug him again. :B. ::♪ I missed the blue skies, the sunshine ♪ ::♪ The laughs and the open breeze ♪ ::♪ The good times that we had ♪ ::♪ It's too bad I made you sneeze ♪ ::♪ I'd take a bath anytime ♪ ::♪ Just to play like we used to do ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ No more ah-choos ♪ :B. ::♪ There's nothing that I wouldn't do ♪ ::♪ So I'll never miss the blue skies, the sunshine ♪ ::♪ The laughs and the open breeze ♪ ::♪ The good times that we had ♪ ::♪ I'm so sad I made you sneeze ♪ :Sneeze" ::♪ But I'll take a bath every day ♪ ::♪ To be your friend and play with you ♪ :Doc: Hi, mom. :Dr. McStuffins: Hi, Doc. What's going on? :Doc: I have a patient who needs a good wash. :Dr. McStuffins: Oh, Teddy B. What's your diagnosis? :Doc: I think he's got the Dusty-Musties. :Dr. McStuffins: I second your diagnosis, and you're right. A good wash is just what this bear needs. :Dr. McStuffins: Oops, we're out of soap. I'll be right back. :goes off :Doc: You ready for this? :Teddy B.: I'll do anything to be with Donny again, but I am a little scared. :Lambie: What if we go with you. :Stuffy: Can we, Doc? :Doc: Well, you both can use a wash. :Teddy B.: You'd do that for me? :Stuffy: Sure. :Lambie: Of course, Teddy. :Teddy B.: Then I'm ready. :Dr. McStuffins: Got the soap. :Doc: Oh, good. I think I'll wash Stuffy and Lambie while we're at it. :Dr. McStuffins: Sounds good. There. These guys will be clean in no time at all. :Doc: Thanks, mom. :Dr. McStuffins: Doc, your patient is ready. :Doc: Oh, great. Thanks. :goes off :Stuffy: Now, that was refreshing. :Lambie: Oh, I've never felt so clean. :Doc: Where's Teddy B.? :Teddy B.: Ha! That was fun, and look at me. I'm clean. I'm clean. No dust. :Doc: Are you ready to see Donny? :Teddy B: Oh, boy, am I, but first, I got to thank you guys.I can't believe all you did for me. :Doc: Helping toys is what I do. :Lambie: And no one wants to see a toy lose his kid. :Doc: Or a kid lose their toy. :Donny: Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Doc: Donny, I have something for you. :Donny: Teddy? But I-- :Doc: No. He won't make you sneeze now. :Donny: He won't? :Doc: Nope. He had the Dusty-Musties, but I cured him. Go on. You can hold him. :Donny: Teddy! I'm not sneezing. :Doc: I know, and if he ever makes you sneeze again, he just needs a wash, and he'll be all better. :Donny: Teddy, I missed you, and I'm never gonna let you go again ever. Thanks, Doc. :Doc: You're welcome. That's what toy doctors and big sisters are for. :Donny: Ha ha ha!